Birthright, Part II
by George P
Summary: A unicorn mare's letter tells a longtime male friend that he's the father of their unborn youngster.


("My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic," its characters and situations are copyright of their respective owners. Story copyright 2012 by George Pollock, Jr. All rights reserved.)

Birthright

Part II

by

George Pollock, Jr.

My dearest, darling Spike,

I hope this finds you well and that your visit to Pyra has been as fulfilling as you wanted. All is well here in Ponyville.

You'll notice I called you "Spike," not "Spikey-Wikey." After our night of love, I no longer see you as a teenager but as a young adult. I was honored to help you with the transition, and I delighted in the passion you gave me. I hope your first time was as wonderful.

But now I must tell you something that will change our lives forever. I hope you're reading this where you can accept this news calmly and with full understanding.

Spike, my darling, our night of passion resulted in the conception of a youngster. In short, I'm pregnant.

I'm several months along, and my doctor assures me the child is thriving. I BEG your forgiveness for not telling you sooner. The news was so shocking, I couldn't understand it myself at first. I didn't know how to tell you. But the pregnancy is well along now, so I knew I had to finally tell you. Again, please, please forgive me for not telling you sooner.

I realize you're probably shocked and full of questions. My doctor explained a few things, and they helped me. I hope they'll help you, too.

First, a pony and dragon apparently can have a youngster, though it's extremely, extremely rare. It's called a "kirin." It's essentially a pony with scales, and its specific features depend on the pony and dragon that made it. Spike, I'm just as surprised as you probably are that a pony's and dragon's "life essences" can even combine. My doctor said she didn't know the exact genetics but that enough kirins had been recorded in Equestrian and Pyran history to show it was possible. It's the extreme rarity of successful "encounters" between ponies and dragons that makes the fact so little known. (She tried to make a joke with my name about our "encounter." I was not amused.)

Scans show our youngster has claws and a tail much like yours. Both are historically unusual for a kirin, the doctor said. They usually have had hooves and only a pony's tail. (Maybe your "life essence" is rather potent.) But the claws and tail seem to be developing like a normal dragon's, so there should be no problem. There are also vertical scales like yours along its head and back. You can faintly make out its mane and its pony's tail over the upper part of the dragon tail. And it's developing a unicorn's horn like mine.

The second thing she told me was that kirins were usually born when the dragon (male or female) was fairly young, as you are. It's the size issue. Once the dragon grows too large, an "encounter" becomes physically impossible. Especially for an adult male dragon. But when the dragon is relatively young, the physical compatibility is much better. (As you and I both know now, darling. And for the record, it was exquisite!)

Also, my doctor was surprised at my becoming pregnant at my age. You know I'm in midlife and that the chances of a mare like me successfully conceiving are reduced. (But apparently not gone in my case!) I confess that's why "precautions" didn't occur to me that night. I was stupid and oblivious and lustful and presumptuous that I couldn't get pregnant. Please forgive me for that.

BUT I don't regret I'm now carrying our youngster. Not for an instant. I thought I'd never have a child, certainly not at my age, so I feel this one is a blessing for me. Spike, please let it be a blessing for you, too. Please join me in the life of our youngster. I know you always do the right thing. You have all throughout your life. (Usually with a little prodding, but it gets the job done.)

Please understand this, though: I will have the child, regardless of your choice. I've even told the doctor that if something horrible ever happens, she should save the youngster, not me. That's how strongly I want our child to live.

I can imagine this news has shocked you greatly. But now you know you're a father. Spike, your friendship, affection and love have been very, very special to me since we were younger here in Ponyville. They've come to fruition now. Please come take your place at my side – and that of our child.

I love you. Please write and come home soon. To both of us.

Rarity

P.S.: I think "kirin" is actually a rather lovely word, don't you? If our youngster is a filly (I guess we'd still call her that), what do you think of that for her name? It might even fit a "colt," too. It sounds neutral enough.

I truly believe I'll see you soon. We can talk about it then, darling.

Love,

R.


End file.
